There is known a bone conduction speaker for hearing a bone conduction sound being sound that travels by vibrations of bone. The bone conduction speaker is generally configured so that a listener can hear a playback sound by attaching a vibrating portion to the vicinity of a temple etc. and listening to the bone conduction sound generated on the basis of the vibration of the vibrating portion.